


Nyte Reading

by Mellanis



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellanis/pseuds/Mellanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From now on I'll be posting Tactics stuff on my alt pseud KnightLight but I'll be leaving the first three I've already written under this pseud-- Thanks!) </p><p>The boss secretly wants to impress Miller so he decides to do some late night reading...on NyteBlayde fan fiction.</p><p>(If you can't tell, I got Saints Row 4 recently and OMG matt is the cutest thing ever! Sorry if you disagree but it's okay if you do!! X3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyte Reading

The ship hummed quietly, the only sound disrupting it being the occasional click of a mouse or tapping of the keys. "...Fuck, what time is it." the boss said, his head drooping to the keyboard. Dark bags were under his eyes and his shoulders were drooping from exhaustion. Time on the ship passed slowly and he never quite actually knew what time it was-- being trapped in an alien simulation tended to do that. "Must be really late if I feel like someone boned me.." The boss arched his back, letting it pop in a few places. Everyone else was asleep and while the boss considered it, his brain was brimming with too many thoughts. Dark thoughts that kept even the leader of a powerful gang awake... 

The boss let out a drawn sigh and opened a new tab. "Miller better be fuckin' proud of me." An angry click brought the boss to yet _another _NyteBlayde fanfiction, this one by a user named R4gn0r0k. He skimmed over the story, reading bits of it but not actually following it. "Wait, is this... _fuck _\--it is!" The boss sighed angrily, his breath hissing like some steam machine. "This is Matt's story...shoulda known..." He got up from his seat and was about to go hit the hay when a figure appeared in front of him. "Are you...on FanFiction.Net? That site is so... _antiquated _." Matt said in mock(?) disgust. "Look who's talking, Matt-- your little training simulation fic is on here!" The boss grinned smugly but it faded when he noticed Matt's neutral expression become upset. "W-who put that there?! I sure as hell didn't!" the Brit spat, brows furrowing as he read the story. "What, this wasn't you...'R4gn0r0k'? Then who was it?" The boss felt something deep within him stir. Something volatile and dark. Just the slightest tremor but it was felt. Like the ripple a pebble would cause.______

 _ _ _ _ _ _"I swear I'll find who did this to me..." Matt trailed off, grabbing the mouse and clicking away. "What are you..." the boss began, but realized that Matt didn't give a shit right now. "Matt, as of now you _OWN _the NyteBlayde series! Why should one person ripping off your story bother you?" the boss said. Anything to appease Matt, who was now approaching high levels of severely pissed off.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"This is my story! Fuck. off." Matt growled, his clicking becoming louder and angrier. The Boss held up his hands, as if to say "Sorry you're acting like something's up your anus!" There was a long awkward pause before Matt pulled away from the computer. He gave the Boss an apologetic look, scratching the back of his head. The Boss simply crossed his arms, trying to calm down and internally rationalize. He was halfway between being angry at the R4gn0r0k poser and being upset with Matt! "S-sorry...that was uncalled for..." the techie mumbled. Both men stood for a moment before the Boss turned to face away from Matt. "I...couldn't find them." Matt said softly, putting a hand on the Boss's shoulder. "But I should've known..." His heart sunk some but the Boss remained stoic. He was the POTUS even if Earth was destroyed and he needed to be strong...despite feeling like shattered glass on the inside.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"We should get some sleep." the Boss didn't know why his voice sounded so hoarse but it _wasn't _appreciated! Matt nodded, rubbing his crusted eyes. "Ms. Kensington will need my help, after all..." Matt replied. There was so much the Boss wanted to say...but no words came to his mind.__

 _ _"Good night, Matt." he finally said, to which the former Decker leader paused. "Good night." They went to their rooms, minds racing with their own thoughts.__

 _ _

"One day..." The Boss stretched his arm out on his bed. "...You will have everything, Matt. I promise." But he knew it would be back to business as usual tomorrow. It always was.

__

__

______


End file.
